Gin for Your Envy
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: ... Sometimes it takes a little fuel to treat envy...Sandle one-shot based on "Unbearable" about Sara's feelings towards Grissom and Sofia.


Based on "Unbearable" and what I would like to pretend happened next.

This episode was on telly tonight and I felt somewhat inspired! Hope you all like it : )

I'm not so sure about the end :/

**Gin for Your Envy **

"_She's fitting in pretty well huh?" Greg said with a smile. _

_Yes. That she was._ Sara thought as she watched from the door as Grissom led Sofia to his car. Sara watched as Grissom made her laugh, she threw her blonde head back, her eyes lighting up. She was more than fitting in; Sofia was taking her place...the one next to Grissom.

Well, a place that she wished was hers.

Sara sighed and stepped back inside hoping that Grissom hadn't seen her watching them, hadn't seen the hurt, confused...envious...look in her eyes.

_What now? _ She tried to work out what to do with the rest of the day. _Go home and wallow?_ Sounded like a good enough idea she decided remembering the six pack of beer in her fridge.

Thankful that the locker room was empty Sara pulled out her bag and started collecting her things together hoping to get out of the lab and to the safety of her apartment before anyone noticed. But her luck ran out as she closed her locker to find Greg standing facing her, leaning on the locker next one a knowing smile playing on his lips.

"Where are you heading?" He asked casually.

"Home." Sara responded shortly hoping that he would get the hint and leave her alone; she most certainly wasn't in the mood.

"Want to get dinner?" Again he attempted to be casual rather than pushy.

"Not hungry." Another short answer. _Please just get the hint Greg._ Sara silently pleaded.

"A drink then?" _Well done Greg, you sound so needy._ He thought to himself. He wasn't far from the truth there was something about the tone of his voice that resembled as child whining, demanding even, something they wanted. "On me." he added in order to tempt her.

Sara folded her arms across her chest and visibly exhaled. _Why not?_ _Why wallow alone when she could be drinking with a friend? After all Grissom was with Sofia, why should she be alone? _

"Fine, a drink..." she indicated for Greg to lead the way.

xxx

"What can I get you?" Greg asked placing his hands palm-down on the dusty old bar as if it would make the bar tender move quicker.

"A beer thanks." Sara told him and looked around for a table for them to sit at. Deciding on one in the corner she began moving towards it closely followed by Greg holding their drinks in his hands.

"Here." he handed Sara her beer and looked at her with a look that said _"...so...talk..." _But Sara said nothing and began drinking.

"Erm...I noticed that you haven't...uhm...warmed to Sofia as much as everyone else?" The intonation he used suggested that he was attempting to as _why_ Sara didn't seem to like her. Sara smirked at him and took another swing from her beer not giving up that easy.

"She's fine." She said shortly.

"You jealous?" he smirked.

"Why would I be?" She looked at Greg in a questioning way.

"Erm..." It was Sara's turn to smirk, and she pursed her lips together and gave him the _"caught you out"_ look.

_Because of Grissom_, Greg had seen him leaving with Sofia and he knew how much Grissom meant to Sara. She looked at their boss in the way that he looked at her. But Greg couldn't bring himself to say it. "Let me get you another drink." Greg noticed how quickly Sara had finished her beer and moved quickly hoping to avoid her question.

He placed a glass with a clear liquid, ice and lemon in it in front of Sara.

"What's this?" she asked suspiciously picking up the glass.

"Gin." Greg smiled taking a sip from his glass. Sara shrugged and took a sip from the bitter tasting liquid.

"So...tell me Greg do I have anything to be jealous to be about?" Sara took another large sip from her drink rising her eye brow she looked at Greg from under her dark lashes sending a shiver down his spine.

"No...not at all." his whispered.

"Are you saying that..." Sara placed her glass down and lent closer to Greg. "...because I'm here and she's not."

He took a deep breath taking in her smell, that mix of soap, cigarettes and perfume, a blend of smells unique to only Sara.

"No...I'm glad it's...you...here." The smirk Greg had been wearing disappeared to be replaced by soft, almost sad look, because he knew that Sara would much rather be with Grissom now than with him. He couldn't imagine wanting to be with anyone else but her.

"Well that's good." Sara sent him another smile that made him melt a little. _Bloody hell._ How could one woman so much of an effect on him. She leant back in her seat and picked up her glass of gin.

There were a few awkward moments of silence as they silently finished the last of their drinks.

"Now could we talk about something else_ please_?" Sara asked politely.

And that's what they did; they spoke about almost everything else apart from the elephant in the room, or rather elephants in the room. _Greg's feelings for Sara- Sara's feelings for Grissom- Grissom's lack of general feelings- His inconsiderate behaviour towards Sara- And the role Sofia played in this. _

"Are you trying to get me drunk Greg?" Sara asked as she looked at their table filled with empty glasses. They had taken turns to buy, but soon enough Sara had lost count.

"Well... I have a feeling it would be too expensive." Greg laughed. He was impressed for the amount they had drunk Sara still seemed surprisingly coherent. "But I think I should take you home now though."

"You're probably right..." Sara said with slight disappointment in her voice.

xxx

They walked in almost silence back to Sara's apartment, content with the sound of their breathing, their feet hitting the pavement and chaos in the distance. Sara felt an odd feeling of comfort and warmth that she hadn't felt in a long time, feelings she decided to attribute to the alcohol.

Greg reached out his hand, taking Sara's in his own, not grasping too tight giving her the choice to let go. Sara held tighter urging Greg to move closer to her.

Meeting each other's eyes they had a silent understanding.

"Do you want to come in for a coffee?" Sara asked when they reached her apartment, not wanting their time together to end. Greg paused for a moment, before nodded a yes.

xxx

The inside of Sara's flat was just an extension of her personality Greg noted as he took a seat in the living area while Sara made them coffee.

She handed him a steaming mug and sat down, there was a sense of awkwardness between them that had all of a sudden appeared, neither one of them knowing what to say. Greg placed his coffee aside only having drunk half of the mug.

"Thanks for the coffee...I better get going." Standing up he gave Sara an awkward smile.

Sara began walking him to the door, before the thought hit her, _what about Greg?_ All of this time she had been craving a man that had barely noticed her. Even after she'd let him in, told him secrets that she had kept from the rest of the people she worked with and knew. And even if he noticed all he'd done was make excuses for why he _can't_. But right here in front of her was someone who hadn't stopped looking at her in _that _way.

"Well, thanks again-" Greg started to say goodbye turning to leave.

Sara placed her lips on his testing out her theory; he kissed her back, using one hand to tuck her hair behind her ear and the other to pull her closer resting on her hip.

"Stay." She whispered pulling away. Greg responded by kissing her again but this time with more passion.

They stumbled to Sara's bedroom together, losing their clothes along the way. Greg paid attention to every inch of her skin paying careful attention to Sara's hot spots, letting her gasps and moans guide him. They exchanged kisses as he thrusted into her with varying force and speed leaving her guessing, the anticipation heightening her pleasure further.

Greg collapsed beside Sara both of them breathless; he turned to look at her, simply amazed by the woman next to him.

She inched closer to him, her lips brushing his ears, she huskily whispered while running a hand down his torso to more southern regions.

"I think _she_ has something to be jealous about." Sara gave him a wicked smile.

Noting to remember in future...

Prescribe gin for envy...

...as the things it may lead to are the perfect cure.

**The End**


End file.
